


When in Rome

by classicsnerd, WalkerFlower



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Doctor Who (2005), Non-Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Ancient Rome, Classics, F/M, Hopefully this is good, first fic, sextus roscius trial, thanks to walkerflower for letting me use their peeps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicsnerd/pseuds/classicsnerd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerFlower/pseuds/WalkerFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddi and Zach are just your average teenage students, with a passion for Marcus Tullius Cicero, so when they join the doctor for adventures, they can't help but go and see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to WalkerFlower for the characters

The TARDIS door opened as the Doctor and his companions strolled in laughing.

“What a bunch of idiots those Daleks were,” Zach chuckled.

“To right,” Maddi added, “we must of out memed them. Too much banter” 

The Doctor smiled at the teenagers. The 21st century slang was one of his favourite evolutions of the English language. The way these two friends were exchanging their witty, cheeky Nandos-esque remarks, completely unknowing of each other's feelings. Both of them hiding their feelings with the shield of laddish humour. 

“So where do you want to go,” The Doctor exclaimed, “New, New York? Raxacoricofallapatorius? The past or future?”, he continued, running around the centre console, pulling the levers and pressing buttons.

Maddi and Zach shared a knowing look, “LETS MEET CICERO!!!”, they shouted in unison. 

“Your wish is my command”, the Timelord said, spinning the screen around to face him.

And with that the TARDIS hummed into a start, the blue pillar rising and falling with a purr. The three time travellers grabbed hold of the railings surrounding the console. The TARDIS was crashing about, causing Maddi to slip and fall into the car-styled seats. She swore as she tried to get a hold on them, as her knee had clicked out of place. She managed to hoist herself up onto the seat and popped it into place, just as the TARDIS boomed to a halt. The two men gave her a troubling look as if to ask if she was ok. She smiled in response and got up with a wince, hobbling to her bag by the coat rack near the entrance of the machine. She rooted through the bag to bring out a packet of ibuprofen, took one and washed it down with the bottle of water she found in the bag. 

“I'm good”, she said as she wiped her face to get rid of any excess water. 

“You know I could take you to the 35th century to sort that knee problem of yours out”, The Doctor offered kindly, putting on his glasses to make a quick inspection of her leg. 

“I'll be fine,” she replied, “besides, I wouldn't miss Marcus Tullius Cicero, the great consul of Rome during 63BC.” 

And with that she took a skip out the door into the unknown.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddi had stepped out into the street. It was bustling, with people walking everywhere with hoards of followers close behind. 'They must be the patrons with their clients, which means....' she thought and with that she had turned the corner and saw what she knew must be nearby. The forum, hub of the Roman Republic, with the senate house, the home of the Pontifex Maximus, and there was a market! This was everything Maddi had dreamt of, ever since her teacher, Liz, had taught her and Zach about the wonders of the Roman world during the first century BC. 

She heard a shout behind her. “Maddi!”, she turned to look to find the doctor sprinting towards her, coat flailing behind him, with Zach just further away, “don't run off like that, you know my rules” the doctor reminded her. 

“Sorry,” she replied shyly, “I just can't believe that I'm here, in the forum, where CICERO MADE ALL OF HIS FAMOUS SPEECHES!!!” She exclaimed.   
“About that,” the 900 year old replied, ruffling up his hair, “we're in 80BC, and Cicero hasn't even made the Sextus Roscius speech,” he paused and winced at his mistake, knowing that the girl would be disappointed, but then thinking of a more optimistic point, he added “But we could stick around for it, its only a couple of days away”

Maddi beamed at the two guys, “really?”

“Of course not Maddi, that's why the Doctor suggested it,” Zach replied with a chuckle at her expression. 

And with that they set off to look for Romans that they could recognise from Liz's lessons. Their first point of call was the senate, to catch a glimpse of the current consul, legendary Lucius Cornelius Sulla. They got in by showing the Doctor's psychic paper, and claiming to be sent by the Metelli family. The way in which Sulla spoke was magnificent. He was awarding Pompey with the title of magnus (great) for all of his military victories. The two teens gave a chuckle at the lack of stretched head Pompey had, which was a common joke in their lessons.

Next they attempted to get to the courts, but before they got there, they encountered an educated man with a slave following him, talking between each other in a hushed tone.

“Hallo,” The Doctor said strolling up to them, “I'm The Doctor, and I'm here from,” he paused to think of a plausible area of the republic during this time period, “Agrigentum (1), and I was wondering if you could direct me and my friends to the courts”

“Of course,” the Roman responded, “just follow that path and you'll be right there,” pointing to the left.

“Thank you,” the group now from Sicily responded. 

It was only when the man opened his mouth again that they realised who it was, well The Doctor knew already...

“Cui Bono(2) with those directions? You.”

**Author's Note:**

> (1) modern day Sicily  
> (2) latin for who benefitted


End file.
